


Good Boy, Bad Boy

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JackBam - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Bambam, M/M, Smut, Spanking, bambam teases jackson, explicit - Freeform, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bambam looks so good up on that stage, teasing Jackson. Jackson decides that he must be punished.*Jackson gets horny watching Bambam perform Good Boy Bad Boy and decides to punish him afterwards*





	

Bambam's ears rang as he ran backstage after the show. He had just finished performing "Good Boy Bad Boy" with Youngjae, Minhyuk and Minhyuk at the KBS Song Festival and as he made his way to his dressing room he knew that he would be in for a lot of punishment tonight. Through the whole performance Bambam had kept intense eye contact with his boyfriend, Jackson, teasing him as he moved his hips to the rhythm. 

Bambam sat on the leather couch in his dressing room, shaking with anticipation as he waited for Jackson. A few moments later he heard a knock on the door and jumped up to rush over and open it. He was met by Jackson who had a stern glare on his face. Jackson pushed past him and made his way over to the couch Bambam had been sitting on previously. Bambam shut the door behind him and made his way towards his tense boyfriend.

"What the fuck was that?" Jackson spit, shooting a glare at the younger boy. "You knew what you were doing up there, dancing around in that pretty little outfit, teasing me".

Jackson rose to his feet and roughly crashed his lips against Bambam's. A few moments later he swiped his tongue across Bambam's lip, asking for entrance which Bambam happily granted. Their tongues moved together in perfect sync, causing Bambam to moan into the kiss. 

Jackson pulled away and began his assault on Bambam's neck, leaving hickies and bruises all over, marking the boy so that everyone knew that he belonged to him and him only. A breathy moan left Bambam's pink, swollen lips as Jackson grinds his hips against the younger boy's. 

"Hyung, please" Bambam whines, wrapping his arms around Jackson's broad shoulders. "What do you want me to do baby, use your words" Jackson hummed. 

"Please- touch me" Bambam moans. "I think you need to be punished first. Undress, now." Jackson commands, his breath hot against Bambam's ear. 

Jackson sits back down on the couch as Bambam quickly strips for him. When he is fully undressed Jackson instructs him to bend over his lap. "How many times do you think I should spank you baby boy?" asks Jackson, his hands massaging the younger boys ass as he waits for his answer. "Ten?" suggests Bambam, uncertainly. "Ten? That's being very generous to yourself isn't it? Ten for teasing me, five for disobeying me and five for making me so hard" he replies, bringing his hand down roughly to spank the younger boy. 

A loud moan escapes Bambam's lips as feelings of pain and pleasure mix together. Twenty spanks later and tears are streaming down his face. He is a moaning mess beneath Jackson, his member achingly hard and oozing with pre-cum. Jackson leans down and leaves a kiss on the boy's ass before he stands up and begins to strip until he is also fully undressed. 

"Get on all fours" Jackson instructs, sternly. Bambam does as he is told and moans in pleasure as he feels Jackson's tongue lick around his entrance. Jackson pushes his tongue in completely as he begins to eat out his boyfriend, causing him to moan his name, before he pulls away. Bambam groans at the loss of contact before Jackson shoves two fingers into his mouth which Bambam teasingly sucks on. Jackson pushes his finger into Bambam's entrance causing the boy to groan. He inserts another and begins to scissor his fingers before he stops, feeling that Bambam is prepped enough. 

He strokes his thick length a few times before he lines himself up with Bambam's entrance. "You ready?" he asks.

"Yes hyung" he replies, a breathy moan escaping his plump lips in anticipation. Jackson slowly inserts his cock into Bambam, giving him a few seconds to adjust.

"Jackson" whines Bambam. "What is it baby?" he asks, teasingly. "Please fuck me" he begs.

Jackson takes that as his cue to move in and out of Bambam, the sound of skin slapping and Bambam's loud moans filling the room as he snaps his hips back and forth roughly.

"Oh my god hyung- fuck" screams Bambam in pleasure as Jackson picks up the pace, roughly fucking him and leaning down to stroke Bambam's cock. 

"Fuck baby your so tight" grunts Jackson, rolling his hips against the boy's ass and throwing his head back in pleasure.

"I- I can't hold it in any longer" Bambam whines. "Cum for me baby" breathes Jackson, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he reaches his high, moaning in pleasure. Bambam follows shortly after, screaming his boyfriends name. 

Jackson pulls out and they pull back on their clothes. "That was amazing baby, and you looked beautiful out there" smiles Jackson, giving Bambam a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS SO BAD ITS 5 AM AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING SMUT MY FRIEND EMILY GAVE ME THID IDEA SO THANKS TO HER AND BTW THIS PERFORMANCE WAS SO HOT FUCKFUCKFUCK BUT ANYWAY IM SORRY FOR THIS BUT THANKS FOR READING THIS TRASH


End file.
